The Reign of the Marauders
by Rondawg
Summary: Telling of the times when the Maruaders roamed the halls of Hogwarts. R&R please.
1. Letters from Hogwarts

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, names, etc. belong to me. They all belong to Queen JKR. I wish to take no credit or part her success. Only the plot is mine. 

****

A/N: One day I got bored and started to write on a story I was working on at the time. I got the idea to write a story about the Marauders. So here it is. 

****

Chapter 1

Letters from Hogwarts

James Potter walked down the steps from the second floor where is bedroom was down to the ground floor. It was 10:00 and that meant time for breakfast in the Potter household. He reached the bottom of the stairs and took a left and pushed the swinging door open to the kitchen. His mother was a the stove cooking and his father was at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning James," his mother said.

"Good morning Mom," he replied back. "Anything good in the prophet today Dad?"

"Not really," his Father replied. "Someone was found in one of those new vaults at Gringotts that suck you in if you try to break in."

"Well, at least we know they work," his mother said setting a plate of bacon on the table.

"He's lucky they found him soon," his Father answered. "He was in their almost two days."

"That ought to keep that filthy scum from trying to steal good, hard-working peoples money," his Mother said with vigor.

"James run and get the mail," his Father said as he heard the mail slot clunk.

He got up out of his chair and headed to the front door to retrieve the mail. He pushed open the door and bent over and grabbed the mail. He turned around and thumbed through it.

"IT CAME, IT CAME," James yelled running in the kitchen.

"You got you letter from Hogwarts great," his father said.

"Here give me the school supply list and you can go owl Sirius seeing if he wants to go get his stuff with us later," his Mother said.

"OK," he replied.

He mounted the stairs once again this time going to his room. He pushed open the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. There was an owl already there. James recognized it as Sirius's gray barn owl.

Dear James, 

My letter just came from Hogwarts. Have you gotten yours yet? Owl me back telling me. If you have we'll go get our school supplies later.

Sirius

Well, that answers one of my questions James thought to himself. He searched for a blank piece of parchment and a quill. He found it and dipped his quill into the ink bottle and wrote:

Dear Sirius,

Yes, I have received my letter from Hogwarts. Mom said were going to go get my school stuff soon and you can come if you want to. I hear the there's a new broom out. I've got some money left over from my birthday. I might buy it. 

James

James finished writing and tied it to his prized eagle owl he got for Christmas last year. It flew out of the window heading towards Sirius old house down the street. James went downstairs to eat breakfast.

****

A/N: Well, how is it? Review it for me please. That's why I write fanfics. Remember this is just an introduction. Critiques, suggestions, corrections, etc. much wanted and appreciated. Please though write one. Even a flame. At least you though it was worth reviewing. 


	2. Diagon Alley

****

Disclaimer: Yet again none of the characters, places, etc. are not mine. Only the plot is mine. I wish to steal or share in the JKR's success.

****

A/N: Well, thanks for the all the reviews. If you have questions about the plot or anything about the plot or anything like that I'll answer them in the next chapter gladly. Now here's some shout outs too my reviewers.

****

Siriusly-in-Denial: Yes, I could pay more attention to punctuation. I'll try to in the future. Thanks for the review.

****

MysteciallyDreamin: I know, I know. I get that a lot nowadays. The last chapter was when they got their letters so then I guess they could be considered 1st years soon to be. Thanks for the review.

****

kitya youko: Thanks for the review and I will.

****

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

"Are you ready yet James?" his Mother shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yep," he answered.

James grabbed his cloak and grabbed his change purse and headed downstairs. He pulled on his cloak over his muggle clothes. The doorbell rang and James pulled the door open expecting Sirius. Sure enough, standing on the doorstep was the medium sized boy of 11. Sirius had on a some muggle clothes.

"Good thing you got here we were about too leave," James said.

"Sorry, Mum went on a rampage," he answered.

"Let's go boys if you want to get your stuff," James' mother said.

They all walked into the family's living room. James' mother grabbed a pot of powder and handed it to the boys. Each boy took a pinch in their hand.

"I guess were traveling by floo today," Sirius said.

"Does it bother you that much?" James asked

"Yes, that time I tried to get too me Grandmothers house in France and I ended up somewhere I Switzerland," Sirius said cringing of the memory.

"Oh yeah," James said remembering.

"When Mum found me she liked to kill me," Sirius said.

"Alright boys let's go James you first," she said looking at her son.

James walked towards the fireplace and walked onto the hearth into the fireplace. He turned around and said, "Diagon Alley." Then green fire enveloped him with a poof.

"Alright you Sirius," James mother said.

Sirius walked into the fireplace and took a deep breathe and said, "Diagon Alley."

He felt the sea of green cover his body and then he felt himself fly off. He felt like he was gonna throw up all over himself. There were so many fireplaces flying by his head. Then he landed in a fireplace with a thud.

He brushed off his robes and looked around. He was in the Leaky Cauldron. He saw James standing over by the entrance to Diagon. Sirius moved out of the way just as James' mother hit the fireplace. James walked over and stood beside James as his Mother wiped off her glasses and brushed her robes.

"Well, let's hit the stores then since we all made it with no severe bleeding," James' mother said making a joke.

They walked into the little closet like room with cinderblocks for walls. Well, how we gonna get in then.

"Like this," James' mother said.

She pulled out her 11 inch Dragonheartstring wand made of Ash out and started tapping the wall in a complicated looking motion. Then the bricks started moving to the side exposing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Can we go to Quality Quiditch Supplies first Mum," James' asked excited too be back with his own kind.

"No we better go get your wands and things for school," she said, "then we can all go our own ways, do you have money Sirius?"

"Yeah," the black haired boy answered back.

"Alright then were off," she said, "we'll get your wands first because it takes the longest sometimes."

They headed towards Ollivanders Wand Shop. They pushed open the door and their was a red headed girl there with muggle clothes on. Ollivander was handed her a wand box.

"There you go Lily and you take care of that wand," the old man said, "it's fairly new and the Unicorn trampled me when I got it's hair so there's a lot of memory in that wand."

The girl giggled and thanked him for the wand and headed out.

"Well, if it isn't young Potter and Sirius Black I was wondering when you would come to get your wands," he said.

He hurried into the back and started picking wands out of the thousands he had. He walked back to his desk with a handful and set them down.

"Well, who first then," he asked.

"I will," James said.

James walked up and Ollivander handed him a wand. James took it and waved it around. The window exploded.

"Well, not that one then," Ollivander said, "try this one Yew, 7 inches long, Dragonheartstring."

James took it and waved it and then the air started waving like in a breeze and gold sparks shot out of the wand.

"Well, that's it Mr.Potter that's your wand," he said taking it from your James, "I made that for an Auror in the ministry but the Auror never came and got it I made it to be a good Transfiguration wand and it is I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh yeah it'll cost you 7 galleons the price of wands is up you know nowadays," he said.

James mother handed him 7 galleons and Ollivander handed her the wand. Sirius started trying out wands too. He went through 15 wands, 2 broken windows, 4 collapsed shelfs, and finally found his wand. 9 inch, phoenix feather, made of yew. Sirius handed Ollivander the money and they left the shop.

"Where next Mom?" James asked.

"I guess we'll just go down the list, she replied.

So they went and got the Potions supplies. And then went and got their robes. All they needed now was to get their books and some parchment and ink. They headed towards Flourish and Blotts. They opened the door and went into the much too small store for that many books to be in it. James said he was going to go look for a book called Quiditch Through the Ages. Sirius followed James to that section. James' mom got the boys stuff and James bought Quiditch Through the Ages.

They were walking out when James stumbled and ran into a thin black haired boy with greasy hair. The pale boy turned around and looked up from his book and came to face with a snarl.

"Watch were your going you stupid git," he said with venom.

"Watch your language young man," James' mom said with authority.

"I don't have too listen too you," he said and he stomped out of the store.

"Nice fella wasn't he," Sirius said.

"Sure," James' said.

"You oughta stay away from that boy," James' mother said.

"C'mon anyways forget him," Sirius said.

Well, they went and got their books and the rest of their school supplies. James wanted to go to the Quality Quiditch Supplies. So they headed down their. In the window was the Nimbus' company latest broom the SpeedDemon.

"How much is it?" James' said aloud.

"75 galleons," a boy of small build said beside him.

"Oh, darn I can't afford that," James said defeated.

"I was thinking of purchasing that broom too but I've never had 75 galleons before so," he said. "By the way I'm Remus Lupin I'm starting at Hogwarts this fall."

"Nice too meet you," James answered. "My name is James Potter and this is my counterpart Sirius Black."

"Nice too meet you both," he answered.

"Oh meet my friend Peter he's starting Hogwarts this fall too," he said referring to a boy of about the same size and with a untidy head of dirty blonde hair. "He's starting Hogwarts this fall too."

"Nice too meet you," the boy said.

"James honey we have too get home your Father is due home for supper soon," James' mother said behind them.

They all exchanged their goodbyes and they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, it was good too meet a couple of classmates," James said.

"Yeah Remus seemed pretty cool," Sirius said. "But I'm not sure about the Peter kid."

"I think that he'll be alright once he hangs around us a little," James said.

"Both of them come from good family's," James' mom said overhearing them. "I've meet their parents at some of the Ministrys banquets before."

They all got into the car and headed home.

****

A/N: Please review. If I get 7 reviews per chapter I'll give sneak peaks. Sorry about the long wait. I'll have the next one up soon.

****


	3. Hogwarts

****

Disclaimer: Like I keep saying they ain't mine.

A/N: Well, here it is. Most anticipated I hope. It took 4 pages front and back to write this on notebook paper. I think it is long enough for everyone. Well, I've kept yall waiting to long. Let me answer these reviews first:

****

Someone- Well, where does it say that they didn't know each other?

****

Ai no Baka- I know there's a lot of grammatical errors. Thanks for correcting this chapter though.

****

BlackFox84-I think this story is going to take off at Hogwarts too. The reason I made Sirius and James' wands so small was well I just picked a number and put it down. I know there a little short though.

****

Becky11- Thank you, thank you, thank you.

****

Chapter 3

Going to Hogwarts

"James hurry up, your going to miss the train," James' mother yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm coming Mom," he answered, dragging his trunk down the hall.

James' mother hurried up the steps to see what was keeping her son. She saw him struggling to move his trunk. She pulled out her wand.

"Here let me help you," she said. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The trunk floated into the air weightlessly into the air and James' mom directed it to the bottom of the steps. They followed it and James' mom sat it down at the bottom of the steps.

"We can't let the muggles see a floating trunk," she said. "Here grab an end."

Together they carried the trunk to the car and loaded it into the trunk. They got in and headed for the train station. They arrived at the station 7 minutes until it was due to leave.

James ran in and got a trolley while his mother started to get the trunk out of the back. They got the trunk into the trolley and headed towards Platform 9 ¾.

"There you are James just walk directly at it as inconspicuously as you can," she said in a hush tone.

James eased his way to it and walked at it. He appeared on another platform. It said it was Platform 9 ¾.

James' mom appeared behind him and said, "Go find a seat and get your stuff in the compartment."

James walked towards the train and heard, "Yo James over here."

It was best friend Sirius at one of the entrances. James walked towards him. James got his stuff loaded and Sirius led him to the compartment he had saved.

They got to the compartment and James saw the Remus and Peter were already there.

"Hiya guys," he said and plopped down next to Remus.

"We didn't think you were going to make it man," Remus answered back.

"Stupid alarm clock didn't go off," he said.

"Muggle technology," Sirius said ashamed.

"So what house do you all want to get into," Remus asked everyone.

"Gryffindor definitely," James answered back.

"My family is a long line of Slytherins but I'd take Gryffindor any day of the week," Sirius said.

"What about you Peter?" James asked him.

"Gryffindor definitely," he answered.

"If I didn't get in Gryffindor I'd rather have Ravenclaw though," Remus said.

After that the boys launched into a heated conversation over Quiditch. Since every one of them had a different favorite team it got heated at times.

The food cart rolled around and the conversation ended immediately. The boys dug through the pockets and bought some sweets. They sat around eat Bertie Botts evey flavor beans, chocolate frogs, and many others.

After they were done they put their trash aside.

"Do you think we oughta get our robes on?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose," Remus answered him.

So the boys got their robes on. They all got them on and put their muggle clothes in the trunk. The train stopped just as Peter got done putting his robe on.

"We're here," Sirius announced.

"Where'd you think we'd be Sirius?" Peter said in an attempt to annoy his friend.

"Hahaha James always have to make a joke don't ya," Sirius answered back.

The boys slid their compartment door open and walked towards the nearest exit. They stepped off the train and the cool September air hit them in the face.

"Firs' years this way firs' years this way," they heard.

They looked to see a huge man with a long beard and long black hair was the one who said it. The boys followed the rest of the first years towards him.

"Well, I guess that's the lot of you," he said. "I am Rubeus Hagrid keep of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts."

"I'll be taking you across the lake on the boats as all first years do," he said. "So follow me."

He turned around and headed down a path. The students struggled to keep up with him as it took four strides to match one of his. They reached a dock with wooden boats.

"Four to a boat," he said. "Except me of course."

The four boys all got on one boat. After they were seated Sirius looked around and saw there were no paddles on the boat.

"How the heck are we supposed to get across the lake without paddles?" Sirius said just as the boats pushed off magically from the dock.

"Oh yeah keep all body parts on the boat unless you want to meet Hogwart's giant squid," he said at the last minute.

All the students looked at the magnificent Hogwarts castle on the way over. They got to the other side safely and they all got onto the dock without falling in.

"Okay now follow me," he said.

He led them up some steps and through paths and they eventually were in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. They went inside and there he walked off to the left.

A tall lady with a gray hair pulled into a bun walked up to them.

"Hello I'm Professor Mcgonall teacher of Transfiguration here at Hogwarts and I'll be doing the sorting ceremony this year," she said.

"The ceremony will determaine which hat you will be put in either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, of Slytherin," she said. "You will eat, spend time, and live with your housemates in your 7 years here at Hogwarts."

"Please follow me," she said and headed toward the direction of the double doors.

She led them through the double doors on the left into the Great Hall. A quick scan of the room saw four house tables running the length of the hall and a table that ran the width of the hall that held the teachers. There was a three legged stood with an old worn down hat on it.

The students spread out and wait to be told what to do.

"When I call your name you'll come up front here, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on you and wait to be sorted," she announced.

"Andrews, Brian," she said.

A short boy with wavy light brown hair came up front. He sat on the stool and the hat yelled: "RAVENCLAW!"

She took the hat off and he walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Black, Sirius," she said.

Sirius walked up front and sat down on the stool. James was nervous because Sirius said that his family was a long line of Slytherins put that hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius got up and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. A few more students were sorted and then she called, "Evans, Lily."

A girl with redish orange hair walked up front and sat on the stool. The hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

She took a seat at the table also. A few also were sorted and they reached, "Lupin, Remus."

Remus walked up there and sat on the stool. The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Sirius. It was a long time but they reached, "Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter walked up and sat on the stool. It took a long time but the hat finally announced: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then finally right after Peter took a seat they called, "Potter, James."

James walked up there sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his black untidy hair. It yelled out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting hat ceremony continued and finally ended with Yancey, Henry being sorted into Slytherin.

A man with a long white beared with white air just as long stood up and said, "Now that's over and done I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts for another year," he said. "But I know how hungry you all must be so let's eat!"

He waved his hand and the empty dishes on the table were filled with every type of food imaginable. The students filled their plates and ate hungrily. After all the students were done he waved his hand again and the food disappeared.

"A few rules to be reminded of: the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students with no exception and Mr. Filch our caretaker asked me to remind me to tell you that there is a list of banned items on his office door and in your common rooms they will be confiscated with no exception," he said. "We'll prefects may lead their house to the dormitories."

All the students walked out of the hall and the prefects led them up the Grand Staircse and through a maze of hallways into they stood in front of an portrait of a pink lady.

"Boinkins," the prefect said and the portrait swung aside.

They all walked in the common room. The first years looked around at their new surroundings. To the old students it was like their second home.

"This is the common here you will do homework, rest, and spend free time," he said. "The dormitories are up the stairs to your right and left."

They all sat down in the chairs and talked for a while. Then it started to thin out. The four boys went up the stairs to the left and found the door with 1st years on it.

They all went in and put on their pajamas and went to bed.

****

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it's long enough. Please review. Corrections and questions much wanted. Remember 7 or more and I'll give a sneak peak next chapter.


End file.
